


Tales Of A Wayside Inn

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Lunch, Prompt Fic, Romance, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana treats Steve to a romantic weekend at a special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revolutionary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stinglikeabee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stinglikeabee).



> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: December 8, 11, 2008  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: December 10, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1457 + 1705 (Total: 3162)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Stinglikeabee](stinglikeabee.livejournal.com)! Sorry it took so long to post, but better late than never, right? ;) Your request of "Diana sweeping Steve off his feet!" is fulfilled. :) I tried to evoke a romantic mood, and definitely used all five senses! :)  
> My family tradition was to travel to _The Wayside Inn_ once a year for a meal, usually around December because they always decorate so prettily at this time of year. I knew the history of the Inn but was glad to see so many facts gathered into one place on their website. If you’d like to see what The Wayside Inn looks like, read the history, and see the menu, you can find all the info [here.](http://www.wayside.org/)  
>  Also fits the [2008 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art Calendar Challenge (January)](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/7864.html): Prompt: Snow and [(December)](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/46834.html): Prompt: Gift.  
> All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow begins to fall as Diana and Steve enjoy Colonial life. ;)

Steve leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

_Helluva week._

He was sore all over, bruised and stiff in places he wasn’t sure could hurt. The fight he had been a part of at Wonder Woman’s side had been swift, brutal and bloody. He had been pleasantly surprised to be a survivor.

_Though maybe I’m dying the death of a thousand paper cuts._

The paperwork in his office had piled up to a mountain. Diana and Etta were helping him with it, but it was like trying to scoop water out of a bucket with a spoon.

Etta poked her head in. “Wonder Woman’s coming in for a landing.”

“Thanks, Etta.”

Steve snatched up his cap and hurried up the stairs to the roof, allowing himself a wince.

Up on the roof the day sparkled in the early December sunshine, the cold of 36 degrees not uncomfortable. Steve could see the sunlight glinting off Wonder Woman’s invisible plane, briefly outlining its shape, then disappearing quickly.

The Amazon piloted her plane right over the roof. 

“Hey, Angel, good to see…oof!”

Diana swooped down and swept Steve right off his feet into her plane.

“Wow, what’s up, Princess?” Diana grinned at him. He glanced over her shoulder. “What’s with the luggage?”

“Now, darling, a woman must have a few secrets, hmm?”

Steve settled back in his seat. “I’m in good hands.”

Diana looked at her lover slyly. “Oh, yes.”

Steve grinned and Let Diana take the lead, relaxing his aching bones.

& & & & & &

Steve stirred awake, Diana’s hand on his knee. “Are we there yet?” he asked, rubbing his eyes as a lock of hair tumbled over his forehead.

Diana looked at him affectionately. “Yes, little boy.”

Steve smiled and looked down, seeing a small town that turned to fields and woods. The plane flew over a sparkling waterfall. 

“Hey, that’s a grist mill next to that waterfall!”

“Yes.”

“We’re in Sudbury, aren’t we?” Steve sat up, eyes scanning the countryside. “There’s the Martha-Mary Chapel.”

“Correct, my love.”

Steve watched as they flew over another building, the centerpiece of this place, and landed in a nearby field. They alighted from the plane with their luggage, Diana sending the plane away.

“Here, Steve, we should change.”

They were shaded by trees, Steve exchanging his uniform for a cobalt-blue turtleneck sweater, jeans and comfortable sneakers, shrugging into a heavy red lumberjack coat.

Diana had swiftly changed into jeans, a low-cut red sweater, and sneakers. She put on a dark-blue coat, picking up her suitcase.

“It should not be a long walk, my darling.”

Steve took her hand. “Let’s go.” His smile was eager as they walked through the woods, emerging onto a quiet country road.

Very soon, they saw their destination: _Longfellow’s Wayside Inn: Food, Drink and Lodging for Man and Beast_ , the handpainted sign swinging in the wind. The Colonial building was painted dark-red, fronted by a typical New England stone wall, wreaths with red bows at every small-paned window, a large wreath on the door with gold-painted fruits and berries decorating the greenery, topped off by a gilt-edged pink bow. Diana went inside, followed by Steve.

Blessed warmth curled around Steve, delicious smells of roast beef, apple pie, and pumpkin bread wafting through the tavern.

“Welcome to _The Wayside Inn_ ,” said a young woman in starched white cap and apron over a brown muslin dress. “Please sign the guestbook.”

Diana signed, then handed the pen that resembled a quill to Steve, who paused for a moment as he looked down at the book, then signed.

Another costumed woman appeared and said, “Please come this way.”

They followed her up the stairs, walking past private dining rooms and entering another section of corridor with the bedrooms.

“Here is your room.”

Steve and Diana entered the room, impressed by the canopied bed and bright cheerfulness of the pale yellow walls and the hooked handmade rug in rainbow colors in front of the bed. A maple dresser, endtable, and rocking chair were the remaining pieces of furniture in the room, and prints of birds and herbs were hung on the walls.

“This is lovely,” Diana said.

“Enjoy your stay.”

As the woman exited, Steve’s eyes sparkled as they set down their luggage and he drew Diana into his arms.

“Have you been talking to Mom and Dad?”

Diana smiled. “They are veritable founts of information.”

“We had this family tradition of coming here for a meal in December every year. It was always decorated really prettily, and still is.” Sprigs of holly decorated the canopy and Steve could smell Balsam fir from the potpourri jar on the dresser.

Diana slid her arms around Steve. “Are you ready for lunch?”

“I’m definitely hungry.” Steve nuzzled her hair. “Though maybe not for food.”

Diana’s eyes sparkled as Steve kicked the door shut.

& & & & & &

The Old Bar, a small room that was part of the original tavern, was filled with chattering diners, some of whom pointed and whispered upon seeing Diana and Steve. Diana’s statuesque beauty was impressive in either costume or jeans.

They sat at a corner table and ordered a turkey club wrap with cranberry sauce, kettle chips and homemade pickles (Steve) and a salad with dried cranberries, toasted pecans, grilled chicken breast, and crushed cranberry vinaigrette with crumbled blue cheese (Diana). 

“This place holds so much history,” Steve said. “The Howe family were the original owners from 1716 until 1861. Longfellow visited the following year and wrote Tales Of A Wayside Inn, which was published in 1863, really putting this place on the map.” He looked admiringly at the wooden floors and the sturdy beams over their heads.

Diana studied the architecture. “This tavern is very old, at least by American standards. A good place to bring together all manners of folk.”

“Yes, says the woman who signed the guestbook as ‘Diana, Princess of Themyscira’.” 

“It is who I am,” Diana said primly.

Steve smiled. He could feel himself relaxing, not quite as sore as he had felt in his office. He put his hand on the beam by their table. “If only these walls could talk.” The small room held a large hearth with a crackling fire, and the windows were small-paned and narrow, making the room darker than modern rooms. 

“This building has seen many epochs of your country’s history.”

Steve nodded. “It was a pretty exciting time, going against the Crown.”

Diana winked as she adjusted her imaginary tiara and Steve laughed. 

“You would have been part of the Rebellion. Women played important parts in the Revolution. Even aside from the famous ones like Molly Pitcher and Abigail Adams, women were vital to the movement.”

Diana looked thoughtful. “I do believe you are right.” She looked around the tavern. “Liberty was such a wonderful idea in the time of kings.”

Their lunch arrived, Steve enjoying the tart flavor of the cranberry sauce with the fresh turkey, and Diana pleased with the crisp greens and flavorful ingredients of her salad.

“Cranberry is often on the menu,” she observed as she ate lettuce covered in cranberry vinaigrette.

“It’s a New England dish, like clam chowder, crab cakes, or pumpkin pie.”

Diana loved experiencing all the different foods of Man’s World, scoffing at women who ate like birds. “Of course one must be careful at the amount of food one ingests, but surely one can eat something besides rice cakes! Everyone should delight in food, savor it, taste its textures and smell its savory goodness.”

“You could get a job as an ad copywriter,” Steve teased. 

“Food is strength,” Diana said as she stole a piece of turkey off Steve’s plate. 

After lunch they went walking in the woods, their pace brisk as the temperature began to drop.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Diana murmured. “So quiet.”

“Mmm.” Steve watched a hawk circling overhead. “This time of year is like that, especially when it snows.”

“The cold is not like home, but the peacefulness is.”

They stood hand-in-hand in the woods, a cardinal flying through the trees, alighting on a bramble bush that sprouted red berries. The sweet/acrid smell of chimney smoke carried through the clear air.

Steve suddenly pulled Diana into a tight hug, his love spilling out to encompass them both. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to.

Diana could read his heart.

Her arms were tight around him, and he kissed her hair. As they parted, Diana exclaimed, “It’s snowing!”

Steve stuck his tongue out, snowflakes melting-cold as he laughed.

Diana joined in, the snow coming down faster, frosting their hair and lashes and making them giddy all the way back to the inn.


	2. Fireside Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Cozy’ is the word as Steve and Diana enjoy dinner at the Wayside Inn while the snow falls outside.

The snow was still falling as Steve awoke in late afternoon, Diana curled up in his arms. He sighed contentedly, warm and happy.

Diana awakened, her hand on his chest. “We have dinner reservations, Beloved. We should dress.”

“A shower?”

She grinned. “We share the bathroom with several other guests. I do not think showering together is a good idea.”

“You first, then.”

“Why?”

“I’m too lazy to get out of bed.”

Diana rolled over on top of him. “Lazy wastrels can be dashing.”

Steve grinned and admired the way Diana’s dark hair cascaded over her breasts. “I’m too sore to get out of bed, Angel.” 

“I hope that is a tribute to my lovemaking skills.”

Steve laughed. “Partly.”

Diana caressed his shoulder and arm. “So many bruises,” she murmured. “That battle…”

“…is over, love.” He brushed her hair aside, exposing a creamy breast.

“Mmm, I suppose I could take an extra-quick shower to make up for…”

Diana purred as Steve kissed her.

& & & & & &

As Diana climbed out of bed, Steve received a magnificent view of luscious buttocks. He relaxed against the headboard, hands crossed behind his head, the sheet falling to his waist as he bent one leg.

“You are shameless.”

Steve chuckled as Diana shook her head, slipping into a robe and slippers. She left the room and he closed his eyes, looking forward to dinner.

His bruises didn’t hurt quite so much.

He let his thoughts drift, startled when a towel lightly slapped his chest.

“Hey!”

“Time to shower, my lazy one. The bathroom is available.”

“All right, darling.” Steve climbed out of bed, jumping as his butt was snapped by a towel. “Did you learn that in a locker room on Paradise Island?” 

Diana laughed and shed her robe as she opened the dresser drawer and pulled out silk panties.

Steve smiled as he pulled on his robe and left the room.

& & & & & &

Christmas trees glittered all around the large dining room, decorated with scarlet and white balls, red velvet bows, and pink and red garland ribbons. Silver-and-gold stars topped each tree.

The tables were draped with pink cloths, cranberry-colored linen napkins, gold-rimmed glasses, and pewter silverware. A large fireplace crackled with a golden fire, and Diana and Steve were led to a table close to its warmth.

The snow was falling at a slower pace, accumulating but not making it difficult to travel. Only a few tables were empty.

Diana wore a long-sleeved wine-red dress, the hem just above the knees, accentuated by a gold chain with a single crystal teardrop. She easily walked in high heels, and her hair shone in the reflected light of the fireplace, soft and lush.

Steve wore a navy-blue suit and sapphire-blue tie that matched his eyes, a gift from Diana. A gold tieclip winked in the firelight, another gift.*

“Mmm, the fire feels toasty,” he said as he laid his napkin on his lap.

“I believe the term is ‘cozy’.”

Steve smiled as he picked up the menu. “Oh, damn!”

“What, dearest?”

“I forgot that the chicken pot pie is only offered at lunchtime. Now I’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow to have some.” Steve pouted.

Diana’s eyes sparkled as she said, “Do not fret so, Beloved.” A waitress in a red velvet uniform trimmed in white lace appeared. “Your mother told me it was your favorite meal. I requested that the kitchen make it for you this evening.”

“Yes, we will serve you all the trimmings, sir,” said the smiling waitress, her white lace cap bobbing as she nodded.

Steve felt…loved. “Thank you, Angel.”

“You are most welcome, Beloved.” Diana’s smile was pure beauty. “I am having the same.”

The waitress nodded. “And what dressing would you like on your salads?”

“Italian,” they chimed in unison, smiling at each other.

“And to drink?”

“May we see a wine list?” Diana asked. 

“Of course.”

As the waitress left, Diana said, “I intend to pay for everything this weekend, my love.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “This is my treat for you.”

Steve’s first instinct was to protest, his social upbringing still whispering that the man should pay, but he had shared expenses with Diana before. Letting her pay for everything? Why not?

“Thank you, Angel.”

Her expression of happiness satisfied him that he had made the right decision in not protesting. If they were truly equal, that meant in finances as well. 

And besides, was it really so bad to be pampered by the woman he loved?

The waitress returned with a wine list and a basket of hot rolls. After ordering their wine, Diana and Steve dug into the basket. There were rolls of wheat and corn and sticky buns. Steve took a corn muffin and Diana a wheat roll, applying butter from the dish set in the center of the table.

“Your father said your family served in nearly every war,” Diana said as she buttered her roll.

“My family’s answered the call in the Revolution, the Civil War, both World Wars, Korea, Vietnam…” Steve sighed. “A long list.”

“As our counterparts have on Earth-2.”

Steve thought of the happy couple on that parallel Earth and smiled. “Yes, very much like them.” He took a bite of his corn muffin. “Can you imagine the excitement of running this place during the Revolution, travelers coming through, some of them spies…?”

“Such a romantic.”

Steve smiled, firelight reflecting in his eyes and glinting in his hair. “You bring it out of me.”

Diana smiled, taking a bite of her wheat roll.

The wine was poured, the salads brought, and for a time the only sounds were the hiss and pop of the fire and the murmur of the other diners. 

“I read about the historical preservation project undertaken by Mr. Henry Ford in 1923, keeping the inn in the public consciousness,” Diana said.

Steve nodded. “It was the first living history project in the country on a tremendous scale, pre-dating Colonial Williamsburg in Virginia.” Steve glanced out the window. “The Martha-Mary Chapel and the Grist Mill were added, along with some other buildings.”

“So your family is part of Americana.”

“Oh, yes. We’re very white bread, I’m afraid. Some English, Irish, Canadian…nothing exotic there.”

“Oh, but they are exotic to me.”

Steve smiled. “What about a dash of Italian somewhere in the bloodline?”

“I am familiar with Roman blood.”

Steve laughed. He was still smiling when their dinners were brought, and he eagerly opened the crust of the chicken pot pie in its deep dish, letting it cool. He ate some of the side dishes of peas, carrots and mashed potatoes first, then tried the pie.

“Mmm, just as good as I remembered it.” He savored the flaky crust and the tender chicken. 

“I agree as to its goodness,” Diana said, enjoying the meal. 

They talked of friends, adventures, and savored every bite. When they finished, Steve declared, “You have to try the apple pie, Angel!” 

“I would like to do so very much,” Diana smiled, setting aside her plate for the waitress to take.

They both ordered the deep dish apple pie with apple cinnamon whipped cream. The pie was warm and the whipped cream delicate and snapping with cinnamon. 

“Utterly delicious.” Diana took another bite, closing her eyes.

Steve grinned. Deep dish apple pie was a winner every time! This weekend was just what he had needed.

“Thank you, Angel,” he said softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile curving her lips. “You are very welcome, Steve.”

& & & & & &

Enid Abernathy shuffled along the hall in her warm robe, carrying a towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Sharing a bathroom with other guests on the floor took her back to days in the dorm, and life at home with five other sisters. Well, both experiences had been decades ago. She and her husband were enjoying the fruits of their labors in their retirement years, and glad to be in the heated building as the snow began to come down harder, the dining room closed and travelers long gone, eager to get home before the roads became impassable.

Enid stopped at the bathroom door and knocked. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” called a masculine voice.

Enid leaned against the wall, accustomed to waiting. There were those old memories again.

The door opened and she blinked. She had gotten lucky with a close-up view of this one! She smiled as the gorgeous blond man politely smiled at her and said, “Good evening.”

“Good evening.” 

She watched him walk to his room, regretting the fluffy robe. She would have liked to have seen it slide off…

She blinked again as a door opened and the blond smiled at the woman who ruffled his hair and walked toward the bathroom in fuzzy slippers. 

_What the…?!_

The beautiful woman reached the bathroom. “After you, ma’am,” she said, wrapped in a fluffy white robe and carrying her toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Um, you go ahead. I just remembered I forgot to bring my lotion.”

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Enid nearly ran to her room and pushed open the door. “Joe! It’s Wonder Woman!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Wonder Woman is in the bathroom down the hall!”

“Did you have too much Grey Goose tonight?”

“C’mon!”

Joe grumbled but put on his robe and slippers and followed her down the hall. 

The door opened as they reached it and the statuesque Amazon smiled at them, walking gracefully down the hall.

Joe’s mouth was open. “She’s…!”

“Toldja!”

& & & & & &

In the room Diana closed the door and leaned back against it. “I surprised a nice elderly couple.”

“You’re a surprising woman,” Steve said, sitting up in bed.

Diana put down her toothpaste and toothbrush and shed her robe, kicking off her slippers. She climbed into bed and her hair fell over her breasts. She grabbed a quilt off the chair and wrapped it around the two of them as they opened a book and snuggled close, warm as the snow fell outside.

A little bedtime reading, and then other ways to keep warm. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*As told in By-The-Sea III: Angel Baby.


End file.
